Easter cuddles
by Megwritesx
Summary: Nick and Carla's first Easter as parents.
**Happy Easter! This is a quick Easter one shot. This is set in the future. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this really quickly. Please leave a review if you have time :)**

"Happy Easter darling." Carla said going into Gracie's nursery. Gracie Mae Tilsley was born on the 19th of May at 3am. She weighed 6lbs 4oz and was perfect. She has dark hair like Carla and bright blue eyes like Nick. "Should we put your Easter costume on?" Carla asked Gracie as she stared up with big sleepy eyes.

Carla saw a fluffy bunny onesie and couldn't resist buying it for Gracie. Gracie looked adorable in it. Carla dressed Gracie in her onesie and carried her to their bedroom.

"Is daddy awake?" Carla asked Gracie in a baby voice. "Let's go and see." She continued opening the door. "Morning daddy." Carla said smiling. "Happy Easter." She said a bit louder, making Gracie wave her hand at him. Gracie let out a giggle at this.

"Happy Easter Gracie." Nick said reaching up and holding her hand.

"Say happy Easter back Gracie!" Carla said kissing the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Nick asked smiling up at his two favourite girls.

"8:10 am although I'm surprised it's not pm for the amount of time you've slept!"

"It's not my fault. You've worn me out!"

"So it's my fault now is it?" Carla laughed.

"Half your fault. Come and give me a cuddle."

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse!" Carla said getting into her side of the bed. She placed Gracie on top of Nick's chest and cuddled into his side.

Nick kissed the top of her head after asking "What do you want to do today babe?"

"I have a few suggestions but maybe not best to list them in front of Gracie!" Carla laughed.

"Babe, you know I'd love to but it's supposed to be a family day!"

"Ok ok!" Carla said grumpily, sulking a little.

"I've got a surprise for you." Nick said attempting to cheer Carla up.

"What?"

"How would you and Gracie like going on an Easter egg hunt?" Nick asked.

"An Easter egg hunt?" Carla asked her eyes shining.

"Yes, I know she's not old enough but I thought it would be fun. Plus you've never been on one before!"

"Aw Nicky!"

"I thought I'd told you not to call me that?!" Nick said faking a frown.

"You love it really...Nicky!" Carla teased, leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds before Gracie started to fuss; obviously not happy about her parents kissing in front of her.

"Let's go and find some Easter eggs!" Nick shouted lifting Gracie above his head.

* * *

"There's another egg Gracie!" Carla said pointing to an egg which was 'hidden' on the counter.

"Yay!" Nick said clapping his and Gracie's hands. They put the egg in their little basket, which had colourful ribbons around it. They then went around trying to find the rest of the eggs, Gracie letting out a squeal of excitement every now and again.

* * *

Once all the eggs had been found they all sat on the sofa. Gracie sat on Carla's lap snuggling into her. "Why don't we decorate some Easter eggs now?" Carla asked, placing a kiss on Gracie's head.

"Say yes Gracie!" Nick said with enthusiasm.

"You're more excited than she is babe!" Carla laughed picking up Gracie. "Right let's go and decorate some eggs!"

* * *

Once all the eggs had been found and all the paper eggs had been decorated they all lay in Carla and Nick's bed. Gracie was currently sleeping on Nick's chest.

"Thank you for today." Carla smiled carefully leaning into Nick's side.

"That's ok, I enjoyed myself." Nick said.

"Me too!" Carla admitted.

"I do love you, you know?"

"Yes I do know. I also love you Nicky."

"Uh not the name again!"

"Sorry lover boy!"

"Carla if you keep calling me Nicky the Easter Bunny might not come again next year!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"I got you something." Nick smiled.

"I got you something too." Carla smiled back.

"Here you go." Nick said handing Carla something wrapped in paper.

"Nick!" Carla gasped. Inside was a delicate silver charm bracelet with 4 charms on it. It had four silver circles; one circle had an emerald in, the second one had a blue topaz in, the third one had a garnet in, and the forth one had an aquamarine in.

"Do you like it? It's everyone's birthstones."

"I love it! But who's the forth birthstone for?" Carla asked confused.

"I know that your first baby never...made it. But I remember you telling me that you found out you were pregnant in March...so I thought it would be nice to include her."

"Aw Nick." Carla said a tear slipping down her cheek. "Thank you so so much!" She said slipping her bracelet onto her wrist.

"That's ok!" Nick said relieved that Carla liked it.

"I love it and I love you!" Carla said leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Nick mumbled into the kiss.

"Now it's your turn!" Carla said nervously.

"About time!" Nick said.

"Cheek!" Carla laughed. Nick laughed as well waking Gracie in the progress. "Now look what you've done Nick!"

"Oops sorry."

"Ok so if you don't like it there's no return policy." Carla said.

"Oh ok."

"Here you go!" Carla said handing a purple box to Nick.

"Ooo what could this be?" Nick asked Gracie, who was currently crawling to Carla. "What's this?" Nick asked his eyes shining with excitement. Inside was a pregnancy stick. He turned it over and saw that it was positive. "Oh my god!" Nick cried excitement in his voice. "How long have you known?"

"A few days. I wanted it to be a surprise!" Carla said a massive smile on her face as she cuddled Gracie.

"Gracie you're going to have a brother or sister! How mad is that?" Nick said happily.

"Mummy and Daddy are going to have another baby Gracie!" Carla said.

"I promise I'll do everything to protect you and this baby and Gracie." Nick said resting a hand on Carla's stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" Nick said placing an arm around Carla and Gracie. "Night." Nick whispered as they all fell asleep.


End file.
